heroes_of_axminsterfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Timeline
A timeline of events that occurred with the heroes of Axminster in their adventures. 578 CE June 578 CE: * Act I begins. * June 5th: The party meets in a tavern in Axminster. * June 9th: Slaves are freed from the Axminster Mines. * Act II begins. * June 10th: Jax joins the party. * June 18th : The party arrives in Belentha. * June 21st: The party kills the gargantuan crab. * Act III begins. * June 25th: The party meets the necromancer. * June 28th: The party members get themselves jailed on purpose. July 578 CE: * July 6th: The party is released. * July 11th: The party recovers the life ring. * Act IV begins. * July 14th: The party enters Burar. * July 15th: Blorg'Rath picks up the demon ring. * July 20th: The party clears the coastal town of pirates. * July 24th: The party meets the Prince of Burar in Le'at; Blorg’rath is killed. * July 26th: The party meets Jane. * Act V begins. * July 29th: Yorick steals the life ring and departs, So-Kehur joins the same day. August 578 CE: * August 2nd: The party arrives in Faywynec. * August 10th: The party arrives in Durnovala for the first time. * August 12th: The party is granted their land. * August 23rd: The party kills the ghost of Sariel Halani, and the Sword of Light, Enlucis was obtained * Act VI begins. * August 28th: Prince Arikus is murdered. September 578 CE: * September 8th: The party arrives in Scurn. * September 11th: The party discovers the "Maw of Screams" in the ground. * September 12th: Odis and Mindryl leave, Linhart joins. * September 16th: The party finds the dragon eggs. * September 24th: The party loses the dragon eggs. * September 30th: The party finds the ring in the cave. October 578 CE: * October 10th: The party agrees to reunite in the tavern in Durnovala exactly thirteen months from this time. Gap Year * The party goes through their gap year. * //note: place events from party's gap year here. * March 26th: Linhart Reid saves a town in Chass. * June 11th: Linhart Reid acquires the Sword of Frost and Flame * August 1st: Sylvin descends from the layer of order, reincarnated to stop and investigate an evil * August 5th: Sylvin builds a base layer on the granted land, and rents a suite in durnovala * August 6th: Sylvin runs into So * September 30th: Linhart Reid is married to Melinaxochitl Sigrid. 579 CE November 579 CE: * Act VII begins. * November 10th: The party reconvene, meet Ulric, then kill a hydra. * November 11th: The party kill the clay golem in the coliseum. * November 17th: The party is attacked by barbarians en route to the cultists' hideout. * November 20th: Zephiel dies; the party meets Asmodeus and travels forward in time to December 24th. December 579 CE: * December 24th: The party awakens in the puzzle room, solve it, and meet Lilly; So's dead body is received. * December 24th: Sylvin mourns the deaths of his friends with Enlucis * December 25th: The party kills frost giants; Eyvind is revealed to be using magic to win over some people in the upcoming election. * Act VIII begins. * December 30th: The party reconvenes after Sylvin and Jax met Okt on their land; they kill a stone giant in the arena. 580 CE January 580 CE: * January 2nd: The party encounters the White Wyrm. * January 14th: The party arrives in Tuvaru. * January 16th: The party finds the puzzle box. * January 17th: The party solves the puzzle box. * January 23rd: The party discovers an underground oasis, including cave paintings and ancient tools. * January 27th: The party arrives in Sylnsig, and meet Daemit, and Xavul Arroway. February 580 CE: * February 5th: The party arrives in Adrymalag, meet Queen Gaia, get locked in the Adrymalag Catacombs * February 6th, The party escapes and meets the Vomostin army, then battles with the city of Adrymalag * February 8th: The party meets members of the Blackwing, and are peacefully kidnapped. * February 14th: The party arrives in the town of Canip and spend a day. * February 17th: The party crosses a river * February 22nd: The city of Cullex is burned down * February 23rd: The party meets Alyce Heavensong at the border of Brean * February 26th: Mindryl is asked to lead a battle against the Drow Elves March 580CE: * March 4th: The battle of Swordpoint. Narina Evervess dies. * March 8th: The heroes encounter Francis and Greg * March 10th: Another battle in Isyl. The heroes lose to a Purple Worm * March 13th: The party acquires the airship. * March 17th: Mindryl meets back with the group. Sylvin does not return from the Isylian Wastes * March 22nd: The party arrives back in Tairis, and kill a beholder. Category:Adventures